Lucky Star
by Mikkimausu
Summary: The sequel to, " A Different Kind Of Happily Ever After ", told in fun skits. Follow Gil, Deema, Oona and the rest of the gang as they go though there first four years of high school.
1. Chapter 1

" Oh that's right...the athletic festival is going to start soon, what a drag..." Gil says as we walk through the halls.

" I thought I would never hear a teenager say that..." I say as we turn the corner. We were heading to the library for study hall.

" Your really good at sports Gil, so you'll do great! " Oona says, " But someone like me, I'll just get in the way. "

" You'll be fine! " Gil said, ruffling Oona's hair.

" I bet your bummed out about not getting to compete this year, huh Gil? " I asked, motioning towards his cast.

" Nah, it's all good, " He says casually as we walk into the library.

" Which event are you singing up for Deema? " Oona asked, sitting down next to Gil.

" I totally know what Deema's gonna pick...the bread eating race! " Helen snickers.

" If I didn't know any better I'd say your trying to pick I fight with me..." I said, annoyed.

" So what event are you gonna sign up for? " Helen asks. After a long pause she quickly responds. " Was I right? I was wasn't I? " I clench my hand into a fist, but before I could make a comeback the bell rings.

" So Molly's gonna run in the relay race, huh? I guess that's understandable, " Gil says as we walk out of the library.

" Your telling me! But get this, at first she was gonna do the obstacle course! " Helen says in a matter-of-factly tone.

_Yesterday Morning..._

_" Okay, does anyone else feel like volunteering? " Ms. Olsen, our homeroom teacher asked. _

_" Though I never done that before, I'll try my best! " Molly says, volunteering for the obstacle course._

_" But you can't Molly, " I announce, " With those curvy-curves you shouldn't be running the obstacle course, you'll have to squeeze through things and get over stuff! " _

_" Ahhh! What? " Molly shouted, embarrassed. _

" After that she got switched to the relay race! " Helen said, finishing up her flashback.

" That sounds like something a middle-aged guy would say..." I say, shaking my head.

...

" Alright people today's the real deal! " Ms. Olsen shouted to our homeroom class. " Your gonna get out there and show them all the fruits off your labor! "

" Yeah, ma'am, I haven't labored that much, but don't worry, this stuff's gonna be a piece off cake! " Deema said, smiling.

" Don't get cocky! " Ms. Olsen yelled. " Capture the flag is where I want you to give them everything you've got! Attack the enemy from all sides and pound 'em 'til they holler! "

" Wouldn't it be better if we found there weak spot and pounded _that_ until the holler? " Gil asked.

" But all we need to do is take there flags, I don't know about 'pounding'..." Molly said a little worried.

" Relax, don't sweat the small stuff, that's one of the mistakes you make when your a kid, " Ms. Olsen says casually.

" Yeah, cause your just a kid, " Gil adds.

The band begins to play as we all head out into the field. We all head to the first area, the bread eating race.

" We're rooting for you Deema! " I shout.

" Do your best out there! " Molly shouts as well.

" Hey, do any of you know how they get the bread buns to stay on there? " I ask, curiously.

" The buns are probably attached by a clip or something, " Molly answers.

" Oh..." I observe the bread closely, looking for the clip. " I guess that'll make it harder to pull off. "

" Just remember your a girl, and as a girl you must win elegantly! " Helen yells.

" There's nothing elegant about a bread eating race! " Deema shouts back.

" Get set. Go! " Someone fires the pistol and there off.

" Ahhh! " Deema rushes towards the bread, launching herself towards the bread. She clamps her mouth, getting a good grip on the bread. She leans forward, trying to rip the bread off the clip, but instead causes the whole stand to fall down.

" Yep, that's our Deema..." Gil says, walking up to us. I giggle and we head over to the next event, the hundred-meter dash.

" Hey aren't you supposed to be running the hundred-meter dash? " Deema asks Gil, taking a bit out of her victory bread. Gil's doctor had given him a pass, so that he was able to participate in the festival.

" Yeah I guess, " Gil says, scratching at his cast.

" Gil, can you teach me how to be fast like you? " I ask, looking at all the runners.

" Just imagine yourself winning, it's all about visualization! " Gil winks, heading over to the starting line. After the race he explains me about his technique.

" That's some old school visualization, " Deema remarks, rolling her eyes.

" 3 meters 25 centimeters, " The referee says, as we walk to the third event.

" If you fall back they only measure where your hands hit, " Gil says, watching as Deema catapults herself into the air. She launches herself up into the air, leaning forward to increase her distance, but ends up doing a face plant into the dirt.

" That's Deema, the sand's not even safe from her jabs..." Gil says, laughing.

_1.2.3. 1.2.3._ I repeat over and over in my head. Earlier this morning I had a conversation with Nonny on how I could improve at hurdle jumping.

_I heard to run the hurdles you must time the number of your steps, he said. _

_I don't get it...I replied confused._

_1, 2, and 3 and jump, He counted, I smiled, nodding understandingly._

" Get set, go! " The pistol startled me from my counting.

" Ahhh! Three, two, three, one, three?! " I started to run, messing up my counting. " Wait, I started on my right foot so that's, two, three! " I tried to jump, but ended up plowing through the first one. The race went on, but every time I tried to jump, I just ended up knocking the hurdles over.

" Stunning, she's plowing through every single one of those things..." Gil said as I knocked down the last hurdle.

" She's got an act for it, " Deema added. When the race was finally over I cleaned myself up and caught up with the rest of my friends.

" I guess I suck, huh? " I asked. Deema smiled, but Gil just looked ahead.

" Time for the last event! " Helen shouted.

" Molly, do your best out there! " I shouted encouragingly.

" Go! " The pistol fired and the runners took off.

" All right were in second place! " Deema shouted, lumping her fist up in the air.

" We're doing pretty good then..." Gil said. I smiled, watching at the runners passed there sticks to the second relay runner.

" We're in third place now...awww, " I said, watching our team fall behind.

" Now this is what I call a race! " Gil shouted.

" There putting up a good fight! " Helen says, admiring the other team's spirit.

" I hope Molly's gonna be alright..." I wondered, looking at Molly. She looked pretty focus. As the a teammate neared her she took off, quickly grabbing the red stick. She zoomed pass the yellow team and was now neck and neck with the blue team.

" Go Molly go! " Deema and I cheered. She smiled, pushing herself father and farther until...she won! " Yay Molly! " We all chorused.

" That's it for the Athletic Festival folks! See y'all next year! " The speakers blared. We rushed over to Molly, congratulating her for a fabulous victory.

...


	2. Chapter 2

" So I've been thinking..." Helen says, grabbing a book from my bookcase.

" Yeah? " Gil asks, working on his homework. Helen and Gil were over my house, studying for our upcoming exams.

" How is your relationship going? " She asked, skimming through a random book she had just grabbed.

" Hmmmm, I never really thought about it that much ever since Gil got into that car crash, " I thought out loud.

" Yeah..." Helen turned her back from me, hiding her laughter. " Cause your too busy worrying about your weight and all..."

" What was that?! " I say sharply.

" Oh nothing! " she said dreamily, waving her arms around. " So did you guys ever kiss?! What was it like? " she said, her eyes sparkling. " I bet it was romantic right? Right? "

" Wait, what? " Gil said confused. _I can't believe she just brought that up?! Why does she even wanna know?! _

...

" Ahhh...I just can't concentrate..." I sigh, looking over at my computer. _A little gaming will help me relax,_ I walk over to my computer, logging on to my favorite computer game.

" Hey, Ms. Olsen's online, " I open my messages, reading them aloud. " Hey Gil, how's it going, quit messing around and start studying cause you know I'll yell at you if your grades suck..." _Curses, they've got me surrounded, please teacher have mercy!_ " Playing my games are no fun once reality comes a knockin! "

_Quick question ma'am, when you went to school and had to study, what did you do when you got bored_, I type in the message box.

" When I couldn't concentrate I went and goofed of or slept, nothing special, " _Ha, that's what I do_, " But I'm your teacher so I've gotta be hard on you. " She replies.

_I get where she's coming from, but it still blows! _

...

" Hey guys! " Deema waved, sitting down across from Gil.

" Hey Deema, how'd you do on the test? " Ryan asked.

" Yeah I didn't so hot this time, but my grade was still in the top percent, " She replied, embarrassed.

" Even you have your rough patches, don't you? " Gil asked.

" You know, this time she helped me study for my test! And I get a really good score too, better than usual! " I said, smiling.

" So how did you do on it? " Deema asked Gil.

" Even though I was pretty confident I didn't do so good, it's kind of a mystery! " Gil shrugged.

" No mystery there, inevitable's a more accurate description, " Ryan sneered.

" Anyway, I was thinking about how we're all like birds of a feather flocking together, " Gil said, leaning back in his chair. " Think about it, for one thing both you and Molly are class representatives, " he said to Deema, " And you and I both like to play video games, right? " he asked Ryan.

" Yeah but we both play different genres. You play rpg's and I like to play shooting games, " Ryan said.

" I used to think Oona and I were the same, but after this test I can see the difference, " Gil said, thinking out loud, " She's not as dumb. "

" What?..." I said, surprised.

" Anyway, I'm not gonna worry about blowing the test this time, " Gil said proudly.

" You definitely should worry, " Deema snapped, " Just because no one did well, doesn't mean it's okay to slack, you'll get left behind. "

" Hmmmm, " Gil said, relaxing his shoulders. " Actually, this time around, dad and I didn't bet on anything anyway, so I've got nothing to be upset about! "

" I seriously doubt your going to mount up to anything..." Ryan said, shaking his head.

...

" Hi everyone, " Nonny said, coming into my room. " Are you gonna be studying with us as well Gil? " He asked, taking out his homework.

" No, he's just gonna copy it, " I snap. I look down at their notebooks, which were completely empty.

" Your kidding me, haven't either of you done any of your homework? " I sit down in between Oona and Gil. " Okay, what'd you guys do over the break? "

" Uh...well, you see Helen..." Oona says, trying to remember what she did. " I wanted to get everything done, I even had it all planned out..."

" Your plan failed..." I sighed.

" Your resistance was futile, " Gil added.

" Your worse than her! " I snapped at Gil.

...


	3. Chapter 3

" Helen, if you wouldn't mind, would you like to meet us in the library and study for the exams together? " Lisa asked.

" Oh ya sure! " I say as I finish packing up my textbooks.

" Ahh, doesn't it suck how before exams they cancel the after school stuff, and you end up with nothing to do, " Goby says, sighing.

" It's cause your supposed to be studying, " I say as walk out the classroom. "That's why there's nothing going on. "

" Yeah, I understand why it's done that way, " Goby replies, nodding. " It's just that now that I've got all this free time on my hands it's sorta opening up a whole new world for me, ya know? With all that time I don't wanna just sit around and waist all my time studying, I'm gonna get all antsy and stuff! "

" Okay, so this study session you guys wanna do, yeah, your half the reason we're doing it, you know that right? " I say as we sit down at a table in the library.

" I'm tired..." Goby says, after a few minutes of studying.

" Already?! " I interrupt him.

" Come on, lets take a little break, huh? " He asks, resting his head on the desk.

" Maybe you can't concentrate because you haven't set a clear goal for yourself, " I say, " Don't you have any dreams for the future? "

" A dream, huh? " He sits there for a while, the springs up in his chair. " It's not really a dream, but around this time of year don't you guys get bored and wish you could, like, win the lottery or something and go and live the easy life somewhere? That would be cool! "

" Gee Lisa, you should do something about that, would you? " I say, pointing at Goby.

" When I'm studying this hard, I totally need something sweet to eat or I'll die! " Goby said, putting his hands into fists.

" The other day I baked some cookies, and if you want, after we're done here, I'll bring you some! " Lisa said.

" I didn't know you liked baking?! " I gasp.

" Not as much as Oona, though, " She said, smiling.

" But her cookies are way more delicious that Oona's! " Goby said, bobbing his head.

_Studying's a total drag! _I imagine Gil saying.

_Look Helen, I tried baking some brownies! _I imagine Oona saying, holding a tray of fudge brownies.

" What's wrong with you? " Lisa and Goby say in unison.

" Oh, well, uh, " I start to say, blushing a little, " It's not like I'm comparing you to them or anything, but isn't weird how people tend to attract similar types of friends? "

...

" A fox...and you, a squirrel..." Gil said aloud.

" What are you talking about? " I ask, looking up from my book.

" Oh, I was just thinking about what kind of animals we would all be, " Gil said, thinking some more. " Since I'm kind of a prankster, I think I'd be a fox. You kind of have a cat vibe going on, Deema. And Oona's got that whole cute rodent thing, so she'd be a squirrel. "

" Yeah, I can see that, " I nodding. " I wonder what everyone else would be like? "

" Well, Goby's always running around so he'd be a leopard..." Gil says. " And I could totally picture Nonny as a hawk. "

" And Helen kind of reminds me of a dragon! " Oona says.

" Huh? " Gil says, snapping out of his daydream.

" Well, you know how she's always snapping at everyone? When she talks I imagine fire coming out of her mouth, so I'd picture her as a dragon! " She smiles, laughing at the though of Helen as a dragon.

" Yeah I guess your right..." Gil says.

...


	4. Chapter 4

" Guess what? " Gil says excitedly. " I'm raising a pet dog in a game I'm playing! And the little guy's so cute I can't help talking to him! "

" Wow, " Oona and Goby chorus.

" Yeah, I know! " Gil says dreamily, " Even though it's in a game I notice that I talk to him like he's a real animal! Like all cutesy and stuff! "

" Yeah I totally know what you mean! " I say. " When I talk to my goldfish, my voice gets so high-pitched and sweet sounding! "

" Woah, Helen. I can see talking to dogs and cats that way, but a _fish_. That's only something a lonely, desperate person would do..." Gil says slyly.

" WHAT'D YOU SAY?! THAT SOUNDS LIKE PREJUDICE, CURSE YOU! I SEE YOUR FACE, DON'T YOU PITY ME! " I shout.

...

" I didn't know you drew manga, Katie-Rose?! " Oona said, taking a bite of her sushi. " That's cool! What type of stories do you like to draw? "

" Uhhh...well, just your typical four-panel stuff, and...some romancey time novels between...my favorite characters..." I sigh. _Tough question. _

" So the other day I picked up a lottery ticket and won three-hundred dollars with it! " I say, changing the subject. " So there I was, thinking how awesome the rest of my day's gonna be! "

" Wow! " Oona said, amazed. " Your so lucky! "

" But...on the way to school by bike got a flat and my lunch exploded on the sidewalk. So I used some of the money to fix the flat and the rest to buy lunch from a convenience store..." I said, banging my head on the desk. " And that's pretty much all the money I won..."

" They say that truth is stranger than fiction, I guess, " Nonny said.

" Yeah, whatever, " I lifted my head from my desk, bobbing it from side to side. " I guess in the end it'll make a good story for a manga, so it's all good..."

...

" You know that game you borrowed a while ago? " I asked Deema. " Well, I need it back cause someone else wants to play it. "

" Is that someone, Gil? " She asks, cramming her textbooks into her bag.

" Yeah, " I reply, " Actually, I loaned a couple games to him too, I should probably get those back..."

" Here's something else Helen, you know that? " She laughs.

" What do you mean? " I ask, confused.

" I think it's cool you remember that stuff! " Deema says, zipping up her bookbag. " The other day I found some games I borrowed from someone, but now I can't remember who it was! "

" Your kidding..." I interrupt.

" And then there's a couple games I loaned out, but I don't know who's got 'em, " She says, leaning back into her chair.

" Sounds pretty careless, " I say, folding my arms.

" Na-aw! It's a universal truth! In fact, they call it the law forgetting the lender or something..."

" You made that up..." I sigh, shaking my head.

...


	5. Chapter 5

" I can't stand up..." Deema mumbled, sitting down next to the bubbler. We had just ran a mile in gym class today, which totally drained the energy out of everyone. But the worst part is...that it's like 100 degrees out here!

" Can someone please tell me why our school doesn't have a swimming class? " I ask, wiping my face off with a towel. " We have a pool don't we? "

" I'd hate to disagree with you Gil, but I'm glad we don't have a swimming class, " Oona admitted.

" Huh? Why's that? " I ask as we head into the the school.

" I hate opening my eyes underwater, and because of that I can't swim very far, it's so embarrassing! " Oona said, blushing.

_Your weaknesses are your greatest strength_, _it's so unfair!_ I think to myself, clutching my towel.

...

" Y'all should be thinking about the future, while your diving head first into your studies! " Ms. Olsen says.

" The future, huh? What am I gonna do? I mean, now that I'm almost finished with my first year in high school, " I think out loud.

" Oh, come on Helen, don't tell me your seriously thinking about your future? " Gil says, appearing out of nowhere.

" Huh? What's that supposed to mean?! " I snapped.

" Well for one thing you did chose the local arts route so you could be in the same class as us, " Gil said.

" LISA YOU TATTLE-TALE! " I yell just as Lisa walks up.

" Sorry..." She blushes.

" OF ALL THE PEOPLE, YOU, YOU TELL HIM! " I continue to shout, pointing to Gil.

" Aw, you can tell us, be honest, " Gil said, hiding his laughter. " Your a lonesome little girl aren't you? There, there, it's okay..."

" SHUT UP YOU! " I shout.

...

_Sttttaaaarrreeee..._

" What's wrong, is there something on my face? " Nonny asks, shyly. This morning he sat on his glasses, so he has to go the rest of the day without them.

" In games when characters with glasses come to school without glasses, they suddenly become popular, " Gil says, sighing. " But I guess that doesn't happen in real life..."

" No I guess not, unfortunately, " Nonny replies.

" Hey, does anybody think that choco cornets kinda look like drills? " I ask, observing Gil's lunch.

" Drills? " Oona says, nervously. " Oh that's right, we were talking about which end of a choco cornet was the head! And how the thin end kinda looks like a butt! "

" Although, if you look again, the fatter end kind of looks like the butt! " Gil says, looking at his desert.

" A butt? " I picture the choco cornet as person's body. _Woah, thats one big butt, and a layered belly..._

" When you gain weight on the lower half of your body, it's hard to find a skirt that really fits you! " Oona says, changing the subject.

" Yeah, I know! When it fits you waist, it doesn't for your hips, " I say, agreeing with Oona's statement. " And when the skirt fits your hips just right, the waist is loose! "

" Hmmmmm...A layered belly on a cornet body, " Gil says, flipping his choco cornet, " Flip it to the side and it's a sleeping body, if you sleep to much you'll get a...cornet body..."

" Let me know when I'm supposed to laugh..." I snort.

" Hey Deema, didn't you go on a diet, to get rid of your summer pudginess? " Oona asks.

" Yeah, I did..." I sigh. " But even those I lost some weight, I didn't loose anything on my waist or hips..."

" No Deema, it did work! " Gil said, nodding. " I can totally see the fruits of your diet..."

" Really?! " I shout excitedly.

" Yep, the difference is crystal clear..." He continued, his voice lowering. " They say that when you go on a diet, the places were you _don't_ wanna lose weight are always the first one's to go bye-bye, " he says, staring directly at my chest.

" Cut it out! Don't even go there! " I say, folding my arms across my chest.

...

" Since we're done with exams how about we go out and have some fun! " Gil says as he, Lisa and I walk home.

" Yeah, good call! " Lisa says.

" You guys wanna go see a movie or something? " Gil asked the two of us.

" Is there anything good playing? " I asked.

" There is Oona, and I hear it's awesome! " Lisa says, answering my question.

" Oh really? " Gil says questioningly.

" Yeah, we're talkin premium entertainment! " She announces. " It's a hybrid splatter film slash psycho suspense thriller! " I gasp, as Gil cheers.

" Sounds good! Let's go for it! " Gil shouts, pumping his fist into the air. " We should go home and change, then meet up later! "

" Sounds like a plan! " Lisa says. I stop in my tracks, scared almost half to death. _I'm not having fun, I'm really not having fun!_

...

" As usual, she's late again..." Gil says. After we all went home and changed we decided to meet in front of the theatre. " We're gonna miss the movie. "

" For once I'd like to see Lisa show up before us, ya know? " Gil says, sighing. Before he could say anymore, Lisa appeared right beside us.

" When'd you get here? " Gil asked, breathing heavily. " Glad you could get here, now let's get inside before it starts. "

" Oh, wait a sec, can you let me pose as your sister Gil, I wanna get a children's ticket, but I don't wanna get hassled goin in! " Lisa says slyly.

" Lousy brat, she's always going off about her height, but she totally exploits it whenever she can! " Gil mutters, under his breath.

...

" I could use some food right now! " Gil said when the movie had finished.

" I heard that! " Lisa agreed. " Aren't you hungry after all that screaming Oona? "

" Mmmhmmm, " I blush, giving her a slight nod.

" Where do ya wanna eat? " Gil asked.

" Hey, how about we hit up a cake buffet?! " Lisa shouts excitedly.

" That sounds good! "

We walk done the street to the nearest cake buffet. As we walk in the smell of cakes and other pastries waft towards us.

" They sure have a lot of different cakes and drinks here! " Gil said, flipping through a menu. " I wonder if we could try one of everything! "

" First things first is a one hour time limit for each table, " the waiter says, explaining the rules. " you can find our selections of drinks over in the drink corner, and you'll find our various cakes over there! "

" Okay! " we all chorus.

" Oh, and if you can't finish and have an excessive amount of leftovers, you'll have to pay a separate fee for what you leave behind, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up! " The waiter says happily. " Okay, enjoy yourselves! "

" Let's dig in I'm starving! " Gil says, jumping up form his eat and marching over to the buffet table.

" You sure your gonna be able to eat all that Lisa? " Gil asks, looking over at her plate.

" Speak for yourself, Gil! " She snaps back, looking at his plate.

" Hey! When it comes to cake, this is a perfectly normal amount for me to have, thank you! " He says, defending his plate.

" Let's eat some cake! " We shout, shoving pieces of cake in our mouth and going back for seconds and thirds.

" Okay this is starting to hurt now..." Lisa mutters, clutching her stomach. " I think I'm ready to pop. "

" But the lady said, we'd be charged for the leftovers! " I remind them.

" Yeah, we have to finish 'em! " Gil agreed. He grabbed his fork and picked up a piece of cake. He opened his mouth, slowly bringing the cake up to it. " I can't do it! It's too painful! "

" Ah! Our times almost up! " Lisa said, checking the clock. She picked up three pieces of cake at once and shoveled it into her mouth.

" Woah Lisa, you pounding three pieces at once! " Gil said, surprised. He looked at his plate, then reached for a glass of water.

" Don't do it! " Lisa warned him. " If you start drinking now, your never gonna finish what's left on your plate! You gotta focus on shoving down as much cake as you can! Pack it in, and when your done, _then_ you can wash it down with some water! "

" But I can't eat anymore..." Gil muttered.

" You've got some room, go on! " She picked up his plate, shoving it in his face.

" No, you go ahead, it's all you, have fun! " Gil said, pushing the plate away.

" I'm gonna hurl if I take another bite! Come on! " Lisa pleaded.

" No way, I've retired form eating! " I watched as the two of them went back and forth, forcing each other to eat some cake. _I'm not having fun, I'm really not having fun..._

...

Author's Note:

Hey guys! What's up!

I have a few things to cover before I end this chapter. First of all, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Dislike it? What are your thoughts? Second of all, if any of you don't know what a choco cornet is, it's a type of Japanese pastry. It almost looks like a seashell, you know, the one's you can hear the ocean in!

Anyway, other than that I've got nothing to say! Hope you enjoyed! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

" What's up? Why are you stuffing all those books into you bag? " I asks.

" Exams start tomorrow and that means I gotta take all my books home tonight, so I can cram 'til dawn! " Gil says, stuffing one last book into his bag.

" You never take your books home to study, you leave them here everyday?! " I snap. " Unbelievable. Look, Gil, for one thing, there's no way your gonna learn all that stuff the night before an exam! "

" Eh, I've always made it through exams doin it this way, Ryan, " Gil replies casually.

" Your confident...we'll see how long that attitude lasts you tomorrow! " I say slyly.

...

" Okay! I'm gonna return the exams you took the other day! " Ms. Olsen shouts, waving a stack of papers in her hand.

" Not to shabby..." I said, looking at my score.

" How'd you do? " I asked Molly.

" Please don't ask, Ryan, but I did the best I could, you know? " Molly says, embarrassed.

" How about you mr. all-nighter? " I ask Gil.

" Totally passed it! " He smiles, holding up his paper.

" YOU NOT HUMAN, ARE YA? " I shout.

...

" It's Valentines Day! " Oona shouts. " It always gets exciting around this time of year doesn't it, Helen? "

" It's funny how everyone walks around acting like a valentine is no big deal, but secretly, there all anxious about it! " I snicker.

" Wouldn't it be wonderful to have someone special on that day? Someone to share your feelings with? I think that would be the best thing ever! " Oona says dreamily.

" Oona, your a hopeless romantic..." I sigh.

" Now that you mention it, this time of year's special for someone like me too! " Lisa nods.

" Why? " Oona asks.

" Cause the left over chocolate always go on sale afterwards so it'll be a lot more cheaper to make my own! " Lisa says, smiling.

" You really have no dreams at all, do you now..." I mutter.

...

" Hey guys! " Deema says, walking over to the three of us.

" Oh, hey Deema we were just talking about you! " Helen waves, motioning to a seat next to me.

" About what? " Deema asks, sitting down.

" Well, you know it's Valentines Day right- " Helen starts to say, but Lisa cuts her off.

" Have you gotten any Valentine's from Gil? Were they romantic? " Lisa shouts, her eyes sparkling.

" Actually I did! " Deema smiles, blushing.

" Really?! " We all chorus.

" Yeah! You see, " Deema explained. " I was walking out of my house this morning when I stepped in something. I picked it up and it turns out it was a valentine from Gil. I opened it, reading the note inside- "

" What did it say? " Helen asked.

" It said, 'Happy Valentines Day! Sorry there aren't many chocolate's in the box, I ate them on my way here' " Deema sighed, giggling.

" Wait, so he _ate_ your _chocolates_?! " Lisa yelled.

" Yeah, when I looked inside the heart-shaped box, there was only one, tiny piece of chocolate left, " Deema blushed.

" What is wrong with him? Doesn't he know how much chocolate means to a girl?! " Lisa mumbled under her breath.

...

" Happy Valentine's Day Gil! This is for you! " Oona said, handing Gil a heart-shaped box.

" Woah! That's some wrapping! " Gil shouted, opening the box. " And the inside's all heart-shaped and everything! "

" Yeah, " Oona blushed, " I put a lot of work into it..."

" Oona gets pretty elaborate with stuff like this! " I smile. " And there only friendship chocolates! "

" Even if these are friendship chocolate's, don't give them out to boys, they'll get the wrong idea! " Gil says. _What_, I think to myself, _but aren't you a boy! _

" For you, " I hand him a bag of sweets. " Enjoy. "

" Helen! Your giving _me_ chocolate! " Gil shouted.

" I only made them because she was making them..." I blush. " Don't be such a spaz! "

" The fact that you worked so hard on this, even though you suck at cooking, totally turns me on Helen, did you know that! " Gil says.

" OH SHUT UP AND PUT IT AWAY! " I shout.

" Oh well, it's to bad I'm already taken, " Gil says, leaning back in his chair.

" Oh yeah, I just remembered, what happened to you and Deema's valentine? " I ask, remembering the story Deema had told me earlier.

" Oh...yeah..." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. " Well you see, I had a really big race today in gym, so I thought it would be better if I didn't eat breakfast. " Gil said, embarrassed. " Then I decided to drop off the valentine that I made for Deema, but ended up eating the chocolates as I walked to her house. "

_So he ate his girlfriend's chocolate because he was hungry? What does Deema see in this guy? _

...


	7. Chapter 7

" This sucks, Helen, not only do we have to go to classes during summer break, but they give us homework too! " Gil sighed, banging his head on a desk. " It's supposed to be summer vacation! "

" Well, it's not like you actually _do_ any of your homework yourself, " I reply, planting my hands on my hips. " For one thing it's not like elementary school or middle school. There aren't any research projects or book reports, you see, it's easier, you just have to solve problems. "

" Oh, remember we had all those posters and art projects to do! " Deema said.

" And with stuff like that you could always get your parents to help you out, " Gil said, raising his head from the desk. " They'd get all gung-ho about it and finish the thing for you! "

" I remember one time I got an award for something like that! " Deema said, laughing. " A poster I think! And then I told dad I won because of him, and how I thought he was amazing now, and that made him happy! "

_If I was him I would have been ticked_, I thought to myself.

...

" No way! " I said.

" I'm telling you, Deema, it's stinky all year! " Gil said over the phone. " Hey, I just thought of something! Summer vacation homework is a total drag cause you end up putting it off until the end, then you gotta cram to get it all done! "

" New topic huh? Yeah that sucks, but that's how it is! " I said, walking into the kitchen.

" Right. So I thought that if I work on it a little bit every day, I wouldn't have to scramble to get it all done! "

" And your just now realizing that? " I roll my eyes. " Look your a sophomore, so whatever you do, just try to keep your focus okay? "

" No sweat! I'm coming over tomorrow to copy stuff! " Gil said. " I'm bringing a present! "

" A little bit everyday huh? So your gonna come over here, everyday, all summer long? " I sigh.

" Well? How about every other week? " Gil asks.

" Oh shut up! " I shout.

...

" Wow! Can you believe how hot it is! " Goby says as we walk into Molly's living room.

" Hi Goby, hi Helen! " Molly waves, motioning us to sit down.

" Since I'm not gonna be much help with the homework today, I figured I'd pick up some ice cream for everyone. There's three different flavors, so take which ever you want! " Goby said, placing the bag on the table.

" So, I'm ready this manga about getting into Tokyo University! " Goby says.

" Oh, I've read that one! " Molly shouts.

" It's like, when your reading it your like, yeah I could totally get into Tokyo U! If you work hard like they do! " Goby jokes.

" Your to simple for your own good..." I mumble. " Even if that method gets you into Tokyo U, you need things like, friends who will drop all there classes to join you, you also need teachers who are going to teach classes, and you need someone to be in charge! Not to mention Tokyo U is all the way across the country! " I explain.

" Your right, " Goby sighs. " I guess it ain't easy after all..." _There are too many people in the world who think self-improvement is as easy as it is in manga and tv shows_, I sigh, thinking to myself.

" Yeah, every time I make an effort to study hard, I always end up getting sleepy instead, " Goby says, embarrassed. " Do either of you guys have any tips on how I can stay awake? "

" I heard that it's better if you take short naps, instead of staying up all night studying, " I say, finishing my homework.

" Yeah, I've heard that from someone else too, but I've pretty much been doing that! " Goby says, sighing. " But my naps all go into overtime, get it? "

" You have no will power..." I sigh.

...


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys, Mikkīmausu here! I won't be doing much on for a really long time, I have so much to do, and between sports and homework, I barely have enough time to post fanfics. The only reason I have time to post fanfics is because I write them during the night, then post them in the morning, and I'm losing sleep because of that also. So I just wanna give you guys a heads up before I leave for a while. I'll be back, but we'll see...

Oh, and by the way, I just wanted to give credit to Lucky Star ( my fav anime! ) it was just so awesome that I had to do a parody of it using BG, I hope you guys don't mind...( a big thank you to LoveHateCare, who reminded me to give the show credit! )

Anyway, I guess I'll see you guys in a few months, I guess...


End file.
